UNA VIDA LLENA DE OBSTÁCULOS
by jupitersthrlma
Summary: Todos desean una vida normal, sin peleas, sin problemas, una vida pacifica, pero para conseguir esa paz que tanto deseamos tenemos que vencer ciertos obstáculos que se ponen en nuestro camino.
1. COMIENZO

CAPITULO Nº 1: EL COMIENZO

Han pasado 3 años desde la última batalla con galaxia ahora las chicas están estudiando en la universidad sufrieron mucho para lograr ingresar a las carreras que eligieron en especial Serena y Mina que como sabemos no son muy buenas para el estudio, la que paso sin problemas fue Ami quien saco buen puntaje en su examen.

Mina por petición de su mamá estudia administración y asiste a una escuela de canto y actuación solo los fines de semana y tiempos libres.

Lita ha decidido estudiar gastronomía

Ami como todos sabes ahora está estudiando medicina

Rei por la carrera de economía

Y por último nuestra amiga Serena que eligió la carrera de periodismo

Darién ahora trabaja en el hospital de Tokio y le gusta mucho su trabajo

En casa de Rei

No puede ser mañana otro día de clases – _decía Mina con flojera acostándose en el piso_

Veo que aún no te agrada mucho la carrera que elegiste – _decía Ami viendo la cara de Mina_

Bueno es que no me esperaba que mi mamá me pusiera esa condición con tal que me dejara estudiar actuación – _decía Mina molesta a recordar la condición que su madre le impuso_

Vamos Mina no te desanimes, además ya ingresaste ahora es poner de tu empeño para lograr pasar todo tus cursos – _decía Lita_

Si tienes razón, además no soy la única que sufre con los cursos también esta Serena – _decía Mina con cara de alivio al saber que no es la única que sufre_

Y hablando de ella ¿dónde estará? – _decía Rei al no ver a Serena_

Entrando al hospital de Tokio estaba Serena buscando a Darién

¡Serena! – _llamaba Darién al ver que Serena lo estaba buscando_

Ya terminaste con tu guardia – _decía Serena abrazándolo y dándole un beso en su mejilla_

Si y ya podemos retirarnos – _decía él respondiendo a su saludo_

Serena se subió al carro de Darién y se marcharon a su departamento de él

Antes de preguntar cómo les fue hoy a cada uno en este día, Darién le pregunto a Serena si quería comer algo y ella contesto que sí, Serena ayudo a Darién en la Cocina, en realidad Serena picaba verduras, papa, el que Sazonaba la comida era Darién ya que el sabia por experiencia propia que Serena no tenía buena sazón

¿Cómo te fue hoy? – _preguntaba Serena_

Un día lleno de trabajo, pero me siento muy feliz de poder ayudar y curar a mis pacientes – _decía Darién sintiéndose muy confortado por el trabajo que hace_

_estoy muy orgullosa de ti Darién

_yo también de ti serena

Darién se acerca a ella y la besa para los dos ese beso es como si el mundo no existiera, pero el mundo tuvo que existir para ellos cuando Darién se percató que algo se estaba quemando y era la comida

Cof, cof, - _tosía Serena por el humo provocado por la comida _– esto no se podrá comer

La persona que comiera un poco de esto le causaría un gran daño estomacal – decía Darién mirando con desagrado como quedo la comida

Esto se parece a lo que yo cocino, pero mucho más quemado – _decía ella con una gotita en la cabeza_

Ambos se miraron entre si y se rieron, empezaron a preparar una nueva comida eso si teniendo en cuenta que no se queme

Que delicioso cocinas – _decía Serena_ – me gustaría poder cocinar ¿cómo tú lo haces? – _decía ella con un poco de tristeza_

Gracias Serena, pero porque estas triste princesa – _decía Darién mirando la carita de tristeza de Serena_

No sucede nada Darién – _decía Serena cambiando su rostro tiste por uno más alegre_

_ ¿Cómo que no sucede nada?, si tu carita estaba llena de tristeza

Es…que…no es justo, la que debería cocinarte cosas deliciosas soy, en cambio soy un desastre y solo hago comida quemada – _decía ella más triste_

No importa si sabes cocinar o no, yo te amo por lo que eres Serena Tsukino, yo te amo por la esencia que posees – _dándole un pequeño beso en los labios _– cambia esa carita porque a mí me gusta verte con una linda sonrisa, esa sonrisa que llena mi vida de luz

Darién – _decía Serena toda ruborizada_

Y dime el próximo fin de semana estas libre – _decía Darién a Serena_

_ Si porque

_ Es una sorpresa, así que no se lo cuentes a nadie ni a las chicas

Está bien, te ayudo a lavar los platos – _decía Serena feliz y levantándose a ayudar a Darién_

Después de lavar los platos Serena se marchó a su casa

Llegamos a su palacio princesa – _decía Serena a Darién dándole la mano para que baje del auto_

_Serena coge la mano de Darién_ – nos vemos mañana, mi príncipe

_Sí, no vemos mañana princesa

Cuando Serena y Darién se iban a dar un beso de despedida…

¡Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – _decía el Sr. Tsukino molesto_

Ambos jóvenes se espantado ante el grito y esto ocasiono que Serena abrazara a Darién para molestia del Señor Tsukino, pero debido a su imprudente intromisión el resulto también regañado

Cariño deja en paz a los muchachos – _decía mamá Ikuko molesta y jalándole la oreja izquierda a su esposo_

Pero mamá este Señor iba besar a mi niña – _con cara de pocos amigos que cambio rápidamente con una carita de cachorrito herido a punto de llorar_

Por eso no tenías derecho a interrumpirlos – _decía mamá Ikuko aún más molesta por su actitud_

Buenas noches Señores – _decía nervioso ante la mirada del Sr. Tsukino_ – bueno yo me retiro hasta mañana serena – _decía Darién avergonzado y tratando de escapar de esa situación_

Hasta mañana – _avergonzada también_

Serena entro a su casa sin protestar cuando su mamá le informo que tiene una llamada de Rei

Hola Rei que sucede – _decía Serena reponiéndose de lo que había sucedido_

¿Dónde estuviste? – _Decía Rei molesta_ – te estuvimos esperando

Lo siento mucho Rei fui a ver a Darién y cene con él… lo siento pero no me acorde – decía Serena esperando el regaño de Rei

tú nunca cambias – _decía Rei resignada_ - mañana nos reuniremos en mi casa te esperamos

_si claro estaré allí

_Serena algo más

¿Qué? – _pregunto Serena inocentemente_

¡NO TE OLVIDES! – _dijo en un grito Rey deja a Serena un poco sorda_

La comunicación se cortó y Serena se dirigió a su habitación recordando los momentos que paso con Darién en su departamento los dos parecían una pareja de recién casados preparando la cena para ambos.

Cunado será el día en que tú y yo unamos nuestras vidas, quiero estar a tú la do para siempre Darién, para siempre

CONTINUARA...


	2. VISITANTES

CAPITULO Nº 2: VISITANTES

En el aeropuerto de Tokio anuncia la llegada de un avión que venía directamente de Inglaterra de aquel avión bajaba un joven de cabello plateado corto, ojos color verde claro y vistiendo un traje elegante muy típico de los ingleses y en sus manos llevaba su cámara de fotos

He llegado a mi destino, espero que todo salga como he planeado – decía el joven con satisfacción

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

Hola chicas – _decía Serena muy feliz_

Así que ayer estuviste con Darién – _decía con catita Picara_ – por eso te olvidaste de nosotras

Así es – _decía ella ruborizada_ – lo siento mucho chicas y lamento haberme olvidado de reunión de ayer

Hay serena, si estas con Darién todo se te olvida – _decía Reí acostumbrada al comportamiento de Serena_

Ya Reí déjame en paz – _decía Serena ruborizada y molesta_

Bueno chicas ya saben nos vemos en la cafetería de siempre – _decía Lita haciéndole recordar el lugar donde se reunirán en sus tiempos libres_

Si – _dijeron todas felices_

**EN EL SALÓN DE SERENA**

Se han enterado – decía la chica muy feliz

¿De qué? – preguntaba Serena con curiosidad

Hay un nuevo estudiante – decía la chica emocionada

_ En serio

En eso llega el profesor de turno

Les quiero presentar a un nuevo estudiante su nombre es Alexandre Connell es de Inglaterra y estudiara con nosotros un año aunque hable bien nuestro idioma ayúdenlo en lo que el necesite - _decía el profesor a los alumnos y le señalo el lugar donde e iba a sentar_

Después de la presentación adecuada el profesor dio comienzo a sus clases pero cuando dio la espalda se empezó a escuchar un murmullo que en unos segundos se convirtió en ruido

Hola soy Alexandre Connell – _decía el muchacho a Serena que se sentaba a un costado de ella_

Hola soy Serena Tsukino – _decía Serena con su calidez y amista que la caracteriza_

_El profesor se cansó de tanto ruido_ – jóvenes después conversan es hora de continuar la clase – _decía el hombre molesto_

Pero en este día Serena no fue la única que recibió a un nuevo compañero en los salones de Ami, Reí, Lita y Mina sucedió lo mismo.

En la cafetería todas estaban en otro mundo menos Ami

Chicas que les sucede – _decía Ami mirando a sus amigas que estaban perdidas en otro mundo_

Es guapo – _decía Mina mientras soñando despierta_

¿Quién? – _preguntaba Ami_

Se parece mucho al chico que me rompió el corazón- _decía Lita suspirando_

¿Quién? – _preguntaba de nuevo Ami_

Es el hombre más guapo que he visto – _decía Reí sin creer lo que había visto_

¿Quién? – _decía Ami ya desesperándose que ninguna de las 3 le hicieran caso_

Jet – _respondió Mina_

Dimitri – _respondió Lita_

Kamil – _decía Reí entre suspiros_

_ ¿quiénes son ellos? – _preguntaba Ami_

Los nuevos estudiantes – _decían unísono_

_ Ah! también en mi salón hay un nuevos estudiante…

En eso fue interrumpida cuando llego Serena

Hola chicas perdón por la tardanza – _decía Serena resignada a recibir el regaño de Reí_

No te preocupes Serena ya olvídalo – _decía Reí sin hacerle mucho caso a las disculpas de Serena_

Serena quedo paralizada al escuchar a Reí que perdonaba por llegar tarde y no haber recibido un regaño como siempre

Reí estas enferma – _preguntaba Serena al ver que su amiga no la molestaba_

_No, porque

_ es que

Serena yo te explicare el comportamiento extraño de nuestras amigas – _decía Ami acercándose a Serena y contándole lo que paso_

Al darse cuenta Serena, Reí y las chicas estaban en la Luna

¿Qué les sucede Ami? – _preguntaba Serena_

Nada, lo único que tienen es que están muy impresionadas con los nuevos estudiantes que llegaron a sus facultades – _decía Ami sin entender por qué se tenía que poner así_

Que ellas también – _Decía Serena sorprendida_

Acaso tú también – _le preguntaba Ami a Serena_

Serena afirmo moviendo su cabeza

Yo también tengo un nuevo compañero de clases su nombre es Takato Mazuri y viene de Kyoto – _decía Ami recordando a su compañero de clases_

Y yo creía que era la única de mi salón y veo les pego muy fuerte – _decía Serena mirando a sus amigas _– mi nuevo compañero se llama Alexandre Connell y viene de Inglaterra

_ Un extranjero

Lo que me hizo acordar – _decía Serena_ – llegue tarde porque Alexandre me pidió que le enseñara la universidad pero me acorde si falto a la reunión Reí me regañaría hasta anochecer pero viendo como están, mejor me hubiera quedado con él un rato más

Ami y Serena rieron en eso sus amigas salen del ensueño

De que se ríen – _decía Reí interesada en saber lo que sus amigas se reían_ – cuéntennos

De ustedes – _decía Serena sin parar de reír_

¿Por qué? – _preguntaba Lita_

Les he estado hablando como media hora y ninguna de las 3 me ha hecho caso – _decía Ami parando de reír _– solo repetían el nombre de sus nuevos compañeros de clases

En serio – _dijeron las 3 muy apenadas_

Si – _decían Serena y Ami sin parar de reír_

En eso llegan los nuevos compañeros de clases de Serena y Ami

Hola Ami – _decía Takato cortésmente_ – puedes decirme donde encuentro el laboratorio de química – _preguntaba Takato_

Por su puesto además ya comienza nuestra clase de química – _decía Ami al muchacho_

Adiós chicas – _se despedía Ami_

Adiós – decían las chicas

Es verdad ya comenzaron las clases – _decía Lita al darse cuenta que el tiempo paso volando_

_ Chicas les quiero presentar a Alexander Connell él es de Inglaterra

_ Mucho gusto

El gusto es mío mis bellas señoritas – _decía el muchacho cortésmente_ – vamos serena

_ Si

Ellos dos se retiran

Oigan Alexander vino solo haber solo a Serena – _decía Mina mirando a Serena y Alexander_

Y que tiene que ver – _decía Lita sin entender lo que Mina quería decir_

Mina no dijo nada pero quedo pensativa. Las horas fueron volando las clases terminaron y las chicas se reunieron en casa de Reí

Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso – decía Mina muy feliz

Y ayer decías que estabas muy aburrida de las clases – _decía Ami recordando la Cara de aburrimiento de Mina_

Ahora no, además Jet ha hecho prácticas como administrador y me ha prometido a ayudar en lo que necesite o no entienda – _decía Mina recordando a su apuesto amigo_

_ Tú no pierdes el tiempo, Mina

_ Claro que no

Kamil también se ofreció a brindarnos su ayuda cuando tengamos duda es muy amable y guapo – _decía Reí soñando_

Alexandre es igual nos ayuda mucho – _decía Serena recordando lo amable que es su amigo_

Dimitri es un gran cocinero y muy creativo con sus platos – _decía Lita con admiración hacia su compañero_

Eso te ayudara mucho Lita – _decía Ami_

Además quiere hacer un intercambio cultural de platillos de nuestro país y el suyo – _decía Lita imaginando la gran variedad de platos que se harían_

Al parecer chicas hoy tuvimos un día lleno de visitantes nuevos – _dijo Serena mientras miraba un libro de fotografía_

**AQUÍ LES ENVIÓ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

**CUÍDENSE MUCHO, GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS**

**Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**


	3. EL COMPROMISO

CAPITULO Nº 3: EL COMPROMISO

Hoy viernes las chicas están terminando sus exámenes y han decidido ir de paseo a la playa este fin de semana

**EN LA CAFETERIA**

Ya falta poco para irnos a la playa – _decía ella emocionada_

Estas vacaciones nos servirán para relajarnos – _decía Lita recordando lo difícil que fueron los exámenes_

Tienes razón, Lita es hora de divertirnos – _decía Rei relajándose un poco_

No sabía que Nicolás tenía una casa en la playa – _preguntaba Ami a Rei_

Nicolás está lleno de sorpresas – _decía ella_ – _Hablando de eso chicas yo no podré ir con ustedes _

¿Por qué? – _preguntaban todas_

Quiero quedarme en casa estudiando – _decía ella sin mirarlas_

Todas quedaron paralizadas por lo que Serena había dicho

Serena te sientes bien, tienes fiebre – _decía Mina preocupada y tocándole la frente_

Te sientes bien, te caites o te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – _decía Rei preocupada_

¡No! – _decía ella molesta_ – lo que pasa es que siempre Luna dice que me ponga a estudiar así que lo hare solo por unos minutos

Las chicas suspiraron ya sabían que era raro que Serena le dedicara un fin de semana al estudio bueno solo cuando había exámenes.

Si no puedes no vallas – _decía Rei molesta_

Además aquí va estar Darién – _decía Mina mirando a Serena con carita picara_

¡Ah! – _decían las chicas ya conociendo sus intenciones_

Ya te descubrí, con qué era eso ¿verdad? – _decía Rei descubriendo a Serena y muy molesta_

¿Qué?, ¿qué cosa? – _decía Serena nerviosa_

Tienes una cita con Darién y no nos quieres decir – _decía ella amenazadoramente_

Bueno si, lo siento chicas – _decía ella apenada, no le gustaba ocultar nada a sus amigas_

_ Porque no nos lo dijiste acaso creerías que te obligaríamos a ir con nosotras

_ Claro que no chicas

Seguramente Darién te tiene algo especial ¿verdad? – _preguntaba Mina muy curiosa_

Creo que si – _decía ella imaginándose ese día_

¿Cómo que creo? – _pregunta Rei_

Es que Darién ha sido muy reservado – _decía ella recordando la actitud extraña de Darién para su cita_ – he querido sacarle información, pero o he podido

Te quiere dar una gran sorpresa – _decía Ami muy_

_ debe ser eso Serena

Claro que si – _emocionada _

En eso llega Alexandre

Hola chicas – _saludaba Alexandre con una encantadora sonrisa_

_ Hola Alexandre

Serena ya revelaste las fotos que tomamos el día martes – _preguntaba Alexander a una despistada Serena_

¡Oh!, se me olvido lo siento Alexandre pero tengo el rollo vallamos al laboratorio allí las revelamos – _decía Serena apenada y disculpándose con Alexandre_

_ Claro

Alexandre la siguiente vez revélalas tu porque Serena es una cabeza hueca que se le olvida todo – _decía Rei con burla_

Rei ya basta – _decía Serena molesta_

Alexandre empezó a reír

Vamos Serena, sé que puedes ser olvidosa pero no irresponsable, si lo fueras no tuvieras el rollo ahorita mismo – _decía Alexander a aun triste Serena_

Si claro, gracias Alexandre por confiar en mi – _decía Serena muy agradecida por la confianza brindada por Alexandre_ – adiós chicas

Adiós – _decían todas_

En la facultad de administración Mina le pide ayuda a Jet

Mira Mina – _decía el muchacho explicándole un problema_ – así puedes resolver más rápido los problemas de contabilidad – _decía el terminándole de explicar el problema_

_ Gracias

En eso Jet se quedó mirándola fijamente haciendo que Mina se ruborizo

¿Qué pasa tengo algo en la cara? – _preguntaba ella asustada_

_ no, es que eres muy bella Mina

_ Gra...gracias

¿Te gusta esta carrera? – _pregunta el_

No mucho a mi lo que me gusta es el canto y la actuación – _decía ella muy feliz ya que sus dos ojos parecían dos estrellas brillantes_

_ Entonces porque estudias administración

Fue una condición de mi mamá para que yo estudiara actuación y canto – _decía ella fastidia por la condición que le impuso su mamá_

_ ya veo

Después de esta plática entre Mina y Jet las clases comenzaron

Jet Wong era de Hong Kong vino a Japón a atender unos negocios de su padre se quedara en el país un año y medio. Es un joven alto guapo con elegancia de cabellos color miel corto y ojos cafés vestía un traje formal chino.

Así paso el día y las clases terminaron, las chicas se fueron a sus casas para preparar todo para el día de mañana

**EN EL DEPARTAMENTO DE DARIÉN**

Mañana es el gran día – _pensando y mirando una pequeña cajita que tenía en sus manos_

La mañana llego las chicas subieron al autobús que las llevaría a la playa. Mientras tanto Darién fue a recoger a serena a su casa.

_ Lista mi princesa

_ Si

_ Entonces vámonos

¿A dónde vamos? – _preguntaba ella con curiosidad_

Es una sorpresa – _totalmente misterioso_

Serena sonrió feliz las chicas tenían razón Darién le había preparado una gran sorpresa hoy y en el camino Serena le contó a Darién que Luna se fue con las chicas a la playa y su familia decidió visitar a un pariente en eso Darién frena su automóvil y Serena que maravillada con la belleza del lugar

Darién es bellísimo – _decía Serena feliz sin creer lo que sus ojos veían_

Qué bueno que te guste, entremos – _señalando la cabaña_

_ Si

La cabaña era bellísima por adentro, como por afuera

Doblemente bellísima – _decía ella con admiración_

Ambos acomodaron sus cosas y salieron a mirar el paisaje

Sabes lo que me da ganas de hacer ahorita – _decía ella mientras lo miraba con misterio_

¿Qué? – _pregunto el ignorando sus pensamientos_

Correr, tú la llevas – _decía ella alejándose unos metros de el_ - atrápame si puedes – _empezando a correr_

En eso Darién fue en persecución de Serena, pasaron toda la tarde tratando de atraparse uno al otro hasta que por fin Darién la atrapo y ambos se quedaron mirando un buen rato fijamente perdiéndose en la mirada del otro

Darién te atrape mi pequeña princesa – _decía el dulcemente_

Así es – decía ella agitada, Serena estaba concentrada en la mirada de Darién que ambos se olvidaron del tiempo hasta…

Serena vámonos ya está oscureciendo – _decía Darién reaccionando y volviendo a la realidad_

_ Si vámonos

**EN OTRO LADO EN LA PLAYA**

Valla si fue un excelente día – _decía Mina emocionada_

Si fue emocionante a mi mañana me enseñaran a surfear – _decía Lita, preparando sus cosas para mañana_

¿Cómo la estará pasando Serena? – _preguntaba Ami_

Chicas estamos hablando de Serena y si Darién esta con ella debe estar en sus nube rosa en este momento – _decía Rei conociendo el comportamiento de Serena cuando esta Darién cerca_

**EN LA CABAÑA**

Darién sale del cuarto y le entrega una caja a Serena que dentro de ella hay un hermoso vestido

Serena hoy te he preparado una bella cena para los dos y deseo que te pongas este vestido – _decía entregándole la caja_

Claro que si Darién – _decía ella muy emocionada_

Serena va a su cuarto a ponerse el vestido y verse hermosa para Darién. Mientras él acordaba los últimos detalles de la velada

Darién esperaba afuera de la cabaña cuando la puerta se abrió Darién quedo impactado al verla. El vestido color palo rosa le daba un toque de belleza y elegancia que la hacía deslumbrar, sin tiras largo hasta el tobillo, del pecho a la cintura estaba decorado con flores de piedras rosadas y zapatos del mismo color

Te vez bellísima – _decía Darién embobado al verla_

Gracias – d_ecía ella ruborizada_

Darién la guio al lugar de la cita cuando llegó el lugar estaba decorado con arreglos florales en especial rosas rojas

Esto es hermoso – _decía ella sin creer lo que veía_

Ambos se dirigieron al centro del jardín y empezó a sonar la música y bailaron

Estoy soñando – _decía ella sin creer lo que estaba viviendo_

No Serena esto no es un sueño es la realidad y la realidad más hermosa que he podido vivir – _decía Darién sabiendo que todo lo que estaba pasando era verdad_

_ Yo también mi amado Darién

Después de bailar se sentaron a disfrutar de la Cena y después conversaron todo lo bello que pasaron hoy. Cuando de repente Darién se paró y levanto a Serena

Serena sabes cuánto te amo y ahora deseo que estés conmigo toda la eternidad – _decía el románticamente_

Darién saco una cajita de uno de sus bolsillos de allí saco un anillo en forma de corazón que era de diamante Darién se arrodilla y le dice:

Serena Tsukino, Te quieres casar conmigo

Claro, claro que si – _decía ella feliz mientras le corrían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos - mi querido Darién _

Ambos se abrazaron y besaron quedándose allí juntitos, bailando, bailando

Es la primera vez que no tengo sueño estoy tan feliz que deseo gritar – _decía abrazando mas fuerte a Darién_

Entonces – _dijo Darién cogiendo la mano y llevándola al lago_

**SOY DARIEN CHIBA Y AMO CON TODO MI CORAZON A SERENA TSUKINO ELLA ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y NO PIENSO SEPARARME NUNCA DE ELLA** – _gritaba Darién a todo pulmón_

Serena hizo lo mismo

**SOY SERENA TSUKINO Y AMO A DARIEN CHIBA Y SOY LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO AL ESTAR A SU LADO, LO AMO, LO AMO **– _gritaba ella hasta quedarse sin voz_

Ambos sabían que en el interior de su ser todavía había más felicidad, ambos se dirigieron a la cabaña a descansar pero quien diría que un beso de buenas noches pueda ocasionar que su felicidad la expresarían físicamente.

Serena estaba completamente en otro mundo no existía nada solo ellos dos en la penumbra de la habitación sintiendo muchas emociones de felicidad, deseo, pasión y lo más importante amor. Aquellas dos personas que se aman con todo su corazón ahora son solo una se entregaron uno al otro completamente.

Mi pequeña Serena eres muy hermosa gracias por darme este maravilloso regalo – _decía el con un susurro_

Mi Darién te amo, te amo tanto – _decía Serena feliz por sentir lo que estaba sintiendo_

Y yo a ti mi amada Serena – _decía Darién mientras volvía a acariciarla_

Los dos se besaron y se perdieron de nuevo en un mar de emociones esta noche para ambos es el comienzo de una nueva vida juntos.

Estaba amaneciendo Serena sintió que el amanecer estaba llegando se despertó y encontró abrazada con Darién

**A pesar de todo no fue un sueño – **_**pensaba ella muy feliz**_

Cerro de nuevo los ojos y durmió se levantó pero no encontró a Darién a su lado, pero escucho ruidos abajo tomo lo primero que encontró y se lo puso y encontró a Darién preparando el desayuno

Qué bueno que despertaste – _decía Darién, Darién quedo embobado al ver a Serena con su camisa puesta se veía dulcemente hermosa y sexi_

Buenos días – _regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas_ – voy a tomar un baño y bajo a desayunar

Después que terminara de asearse bajo a desayunar

Serena el día miércoles iré a hablar con tus padres sobre nuestro compromiso – _decía el muy decidido_

Sí, pero al que no le dará mucho gusto es a mi papá – _decía ella algo triste_

Ya verás que me aceptara – _decía Darién dándole ánimos_

Claro que si además mi mamá nos ayudara – _decía ella recuperando su felicidad_

_ Tu mamá es muy especial a ella le gustara ver a su hija vestida de blanco

En eso Serena nota que Darién se puso triste. Ella se para y lo abraza

_ extrañas mucho a tus padres

Sí, pero ahora tu eres mi nueva familia – _decía el regalándole una bella sonrisa_

Ambos se besaron y terminaron de desayunar salieron a pasear y Serena aprovecho para tomar fotos al paisaje y unas ella y Darién y se dirigieron a Tokio

CONTINUARA...


	4. NUEVA AMENAZA

CAPITULO Nº 4: NUEVA AMENAZA

En un sitio muy lejano se encuentra un castillo oculto en la oscuridad

Lo henos encontrado – _decía un hombre como si hubiera encontrado la cosa más importante _

Está intacto – _decía otro hombre unos centímetros lejos del primero_

Pero tiene algunos daños que reparar – _decía otro que avanzaba a ver los daños que habían en los alrededores_

_ Hay que reconstruirlo debe estar perfecto para la llegada de ellos...

Aquellos seres que tendrán el poder del sol y de la luna – _decía otro hombre que hacia su aparición en ese momento_

Apolo y Artemis – _decía uno de ellos_

Así la galaxia será nuestra – _decía uno de ellos con voz de triunfo_

Así la familia de la oscuridad renacerá – _decían los 5 al mismo tiempo_

Las 5 sombras se movieron a una velocidad impresionante arreglaron el castillo en cuestiones de segundos haciendo que una pequeña cantidad de energía maligna sea sentida por Reí

¿Que fue eso? – _Decía ella mientras salía de su habitación rápidamente_ – era una pequeña cantidad de energía negativa pero conformada por 5 personas – _decía analizando lo que había sentido_

En eso ella se concentró para hallar la energía sentida pero no encontró nada

Me equivoque, pero aun así estaré alerta – _decía ella decidida al no perder la pista de esa energía que acababa de sentir_

Mi señor también tenemos que encontrar las 9 legendarias joyas de los dioses – _decía una de las sombras_

Si lo sé, por eso enviaremos a nuestros títeres para que las ubiquen – _decía el líder del grupo_

Señor, la única forma de ubicar esas joyas es también encontrando al oráculo – _decía otra sombra recordando quien las podía hallar rápidamente_

El oráculo, espero que aun exista uno de ellos en este mundo, pero si no lo hay podemos usar el espejo lunar – _decía el líder_

¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo? – _pregunta una de las sombras que hacia su aparición en ese momento_

Si y lo iremos a buscar – _desea el líder mientras en su rosto aparecía una sonrisa maligna_

**El fin de semana termino y es el comienzo de las clases**

Hoy les dejare un trabajo para la próxima semana quiero que me realicen una noticia, ustedes elegirán el tema, puede ser: cultural, deporte, etc. – _decía el Profesor a los alumnos_ – Ahora quiero que en este instante imaginen que están trabajando y tienen que presentar una noticia en una hora, es poco tiempo verdad. Pero las noticias van y vienen así que póngase a trabajar

Si – _decían todos poniéndose a pensar en que noticia podían crear_

**¿Qué reportaje are? – **_**pensaba ella preocupada**_

Relájate así lograras pensar muy bien – _decía Alexandre apareciendo detrás de ella_

Crees que eso funcione – _decía ella no muy convencida_

Vas a ver que si – _decía el sonriéndole_

_ Eso hare gracias

Ya sé que reportaje hare – _decía Keiko feliz_

Keiko ya tiene una idea – _decía Serena aun no pudiendo concentrarse_

Recuerda un lugar especial en donde hayas vivido momentos inolvidables – _decía Alexandre a Serena_

Cuando Alexandre dijo esa palabras la mente de Serena voló hacia el recuerdo de lo que ocurrió en la casa de campo y se ruborizo por completo

¿Estás bien? – _preguntaba Alexandre al ver tan roja como un tomate_

Si ya sé que noticia hare – _decía ella anotando lo que iba a poner en su cuaderno_ – Gracias Alexandre

**EN EL HOSPITAL DE TOKIO**

Así que te casas – _decía el amigo de Darién, Ken_

Si – _decía Darién muy feliz y ruborizado_

Pues lo único que te deseo es que seas feliz con tu futura esposa – _decía Ken_

Lo seré Ken tenlo por seguro, que seré muy feliz – _decía el imaginándose una vida llena de felicidad a lado de Serena_

En eso llega un paciente a la sala de emergencias

¿Qué sucede? – _pregunta Darién Preocupado_

Me duelo mucho doctor – _decía el paciente muy adolorido_

Es una apendicitis hay que operar inmediatamente preparen la sala de operaciones – _decía Darién a una enfermera_

Ya está todo listo Doctor – _decía la enfermera a Darién_

Me gusta mucho mi trabajo y amo tanto a Serena puedo decir que con esto tengo todo – _decía Darién pensando con felicidad_

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD – CAFETERÍA**

¿Qué raro?, Mina ya se tardó demasiado – _decía Lita al no ver a su siempre alegre amiga_

Es verdad – _decía Ami al notar que no estaba cerca_ – ella siempre es la primera en llegar

Seguramente esta con Jet saben que ella jamás se da por vencida fácilmente – _decía Rei imaginado lo que su amiga estaba asiendo_

Tienes razón – _decían las 3 chicas dando por hecho donde estaba su amiga_

Y yo que quería contarles algo muy importante hoy – _decía Serena decepcionada al no tener a sus 4 amigas reunidas_

_ ¿Qué es Serena?

Es mejor que estén todas aquí – _decía ella decidida al no dar mayor información_

**En eso llego Mina muy feliz**

Y tú de donde viene tanta felicidad – _decía Lita a su amiga_

Es que Jet me ha invitado a salir este viernes – _decía Mina saltando de la emoción_

Felicidades Mina – _decían las chicas muy felices_

Ahora que están todas aquí tengo algo muy importante que decirle –_decía Serena muy emocionada_

En eso Serena les muestra su mano donde tiene el anillo de compromiso que le dio Darién

ME VOY A CASAR – _decía llena de felicidad_

Las chicas quedaron mudas pero en unos segundos gritaban de felicidad

FELICIDADES AMIGA – _las chicas al mismo tiempo_

Gracias chicas me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo, me siento muy feliz no solo tengo a

Darién quien es el hombre que amo sino también a 4 hermanas que nunca tuve – _mirando a sus amigas tiernamente_ – y ahora comparten conmigo esta felicidad – _se para y las abraza_

También te consideramos como una hermana Serena una hermana torpe e irresponsable pero aun así te queremos – _decía Reí mientras le jalaba los cachetes a_ Serena

Tú nos diste algo muy especial tu amistad – _decía Mina haciendo que Reí le dejara en paz sus cachete _

Eras muy valiosa para nosotras Serena – _decía Ami abrazándola_

Y ahora serás más feliz al lado del hombre que amas – _decía Lita dándole una pequeña palmadita en la espalda, pero no tan fuerte_

Si lo seré – _decía Serena muy emocionada_

¿Y cuándo Darién hablara con tus padres? – _preguntaba Ami_

Este miércoles – _decía Serena feliz_ – hoy hablare con mi mamá y sé que le dará mucho gusto

_ Claro que si amiga

**EN ESO LLEGA ALEXANDRE**

Hola chicas – _decía Alexandre educadamente_

Hola Alexandre – _respondieron las chicas al saludo del muchacho_

Serena el profesor ya está entregando los trabajos del día de hoy – decía Alexandre cogiendo de la mano a Serena

Si ya voy – _dijo Serena soltándose de la mano de Alexandre_ – nos vemos chicas

Nos vemos en mi casa – _decía Reí_

Y felicidades – _le grito Lita, ya que Alexandre y ella estaban lejos_

Gracias – _respondió Serena con una gran sonrisa_

Disculpa Serena, pero de que te felicitan tus amigas – _preguntaba Alexandre al ser testigo de la felicidad que Serena desbordaba _

Es que me voy a casar _– decía ella toda ruborizada_

¿Qué?, tan pronto – _sorprendido_

Te parece, recuerda que te conté que él y yo hemos sido novios por 5 años y no creo que sea tan pronto casarnos – _decía ella analizando la situación_

Si tú lo dices, pero es un hombre con mucha suerte ha logrado tener a la mujer más bella del mundo – _decía Alexandre sin mirar a Serena_

_ Alexander yo no soy la mujer más bella del mundo hay otras

_ Pero para él lo eres verdad

Serena se quedó pensativa

En eso el tiempo se fue volando y las clases terminaron rápidamente

**EN CASA DE SERENA**

Mamá quiero hablar contigo – _decía Serena al ingresar a la cocina_

_ Dime hija

Sabes mira esto – _decía Serena enseñando le su mano_

_ Acaso Serena, Darién te ha propuesto...

Si mamá – _decía Serena feliz abrazando a su mamá_ – Darién quiere casarse conmigo el fin de semana me lo propuso, Mamá estás de acuerdo ¿verdad?

Claro que si hija, no sabes cuándo esperado este día – _decía mamá Ikuko abrazando con fuerza a su hija_

Mamá gracias por todo lo que me has dado… a ti y a papá les debo mucho y al saber que van a estar conmigo en el día más feliz de mi vida – _decía Serena llorando de felicidad_

_ No llores mi pequeña debes estar feliz porque unirás tu vida con el hombre que amas

_ Este miércoles Darién vendrá a pedirme formalmente mi mano y quiero que me ayudes con papá, sabes que él no acepta aun a Darién ya que Darién es mayor que yo

No te preocupes yo lo convenceré – _decía mamá Ikuko_

_ Hay que guardar el secreto hasta el día miércoles

_ Claro, hija mía

**EN ESO ENTRAN EL SEÑOR TSUKINO Y SAMY**

Hola familia ya llegamos – _decía muy feliz el Sr. Tsukino_

Hola papá – _decía Serena dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre_ – bueno me voy a mi cuarto tengo una cita

_ ¿qué?

Cariño deja en paz a los muchachos – _lo regañaba mamá Ikuko_

_ Pe...pe...pero

Serena salió y se dirigió a su cuarto a bañarse y vestirse para quedar muy bonita para Darién en eso llega Luna

Serena es verdad que te vas casar con Darién – _decía Luna_

Es verdad mi linda gatita – _decía Serena acariciando a Luna_

Luna te deseo lo mejor Serena es ahora que tu Darién deben disfrutar su felicidad plenamente – _decía la Gatita muy feliz_

Gracias Luna – _decía Serena mientras la abrazaba_

En eso su mamá anuncio la llegada de Darién por suerte el señor Kenji y Samy salieron a comprar unas cosas que necesitaban

Darién, Serena me conto lo que paso el fin de semana – _decía muy seria mamá Ikuko_

En serio – _decía Darién completamente nervioso_

Gracias por hacer feliz a mi pequeña – _decía mamá Ikuko abrazando a un sorprendido Darién_ - y solo te pido que me la cuides mucho

_ No se preocupe señora eso hare

En eso baja Serena y saluda a Darién abrazándolo fuertemente

_ no vemos mamá

_hasta luego señora Ikuko

_ llámame mamá Ikuko

Si – _decía el muchacho regalándole una bella sonrisa_ – muy bien mi bella señorita hoy la llevare a un lugar mágico

Cualquier lugar si estoy contigo es mágico – _decía Serena muy feliz_

**EN OTRO LUGAR **

Ya sé dónde podemos encontrar el espejo lunar –_ decía una de las sombras apareciendo y haciendo un movimiento con las manos hace aparecer la imagen de un parque natural_

Entonces vallan y tráigame ese espejo – _decía el líder del grupo mirando detenidamente el holograma del parque_

En ese momento el resto de las sombras se marcharon

Muy pronto encontrare las joyas de los dioses y me dirán la ubicación exacta de ellos – _decía aquel sujeto mientras en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa malévola_

**EN EL PARQUE**

Es bellísimo – d_ecía Serena al quedar maravillada con la hermosura del parque_

Sabía que te gustaría es pacífico y tranquilo, aquí podemos estar los dos sin ser molestados – _decía el apagando su celular_

Mira Darién – _decía ella feliz_ – también hay una laguna aquí, es hermosa hasta se puede ver la luna reflejada en el agua

Pero tú eres más bella que la luna – _decía el con voz romántica_

En ese momento Darién y Serena sienten una presencia oscura muy fuerte

No puede ser – _decía serena triste_

Darién solo la miro

No te preocupes "princesa" veras que todo saldrá bien – _decía el dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios_ – vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer

Tienes razón, esto se solucionara rápido – _decía ella volviendo a su ánimo normal_ – muy bien es hora – _decía ella cogiendo su broche_ – Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación – _decía Serena_

Al llegar, el lugar donde habían presentido aquélla energía no había nadie hasta que un pequeño títere apareció

En ese momento el pequeño títere se transformó en un monstruo

Mud contamina este lugar y llénalo de energía oscura – _decía la sombra _

La marioneta (Mud) envolvía con su poder maligno a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor convirtiéndolas en estatuas de lodo

Muy bien Mud, sigue así, hasta que llegue la media noche y lo que tanto buscamos sea rebelado – _decía la sombra con satisfacción_

Alto allí – _dijo Sailor Moon haciendo su aparición_ – como te atreves a arruinar una noche perfecta como esta, Sailor Moon te castigara en el nombre de la luna

Entonces era cierto el rumor – _decía el hombre observando a Sailor Moon desde lejos_ – hay guardianas en este planeta.

¿Quién eres tú?, sal de donde estés – _decida Sailor Moon sabiendo que la voz no provenía del monstruo_

_ Mi nombre no tiene importancia, guardiana de la tierra, lo importante ahora es que te vayas y nos dejes trabajar

_ Lo siento mucho, pero no cumpliré tus exigencias, mi misión es proteger este planeta y lo voy hacer

_ Muy bien si eso lo que quieres…Mud convierte a esa chica en una bella estatua de lodo

En ese momento la criatura desapareció y apareció rápidamente detrás de Serena

¿Qué? – _dijo sorprendida_

Mud tiene en sus manos una bola de lodo roja.

_ Serás una bella estatua de color roja

Por instinto serena escapo del ataque de Mud

Eres rápida pero veremos si puedes esquivar esto – _decía Mud haciendo aparecer en el aire muchas bolas de lodo rojas_ – vamos a ver cómo está tu condición física

Mi condición física – _decía Serena preocupada_ – si en los deportes soy un desastre

En ese momento las enormes bolas de lodo empezaron a caer, serena las esquivaba poco a poco, pero para sorpresa de ella las bolas de lodo rojas se estaban uniendo para formar una enorme bola que era muy amplia y grande

Hay no – _decía Serena sudando a mares_

Cuando la bola enorme de lodo estuvo punto de caerle, Tuxedo Mask la salva ágilmente

Gracias – _decía ella abrazándolo con fuerza_

_ Disculpa por la demora tuve un pequeño inconveniente

_ No te preocupes lo importante es que estés aquí

Mud desaste de ellos – _decía la sombra muy molesta_

_ Si Sr. Enseguida, díganme les gusta a ustedes la lluvia

Lluvia – _decía Sailor Moon confundida_

Me refiero a esto – _decía Mud alzando sus manos hacia arriba y moviéndolas de un lado a otro_

¿Qué está haciendo? – _decía Sailor Moon más confundida_

Lo que sea que esté haciendo hay que estar muy alerta – decía Tuxedo Mask

En eso…

Cuidado – dijo una voz

Tuxedo Mask fue el primero en reaccionar y esquivo exitosamente el ataque

Estuvo cerca – _decía el teniendo a Sailor Moon en sus brazos_

Que les pasa a ustedes dos – _decía Sailor Mars molesta_ – son un buen par de despistados, por estar en la luna casi los convierten en estatua de lodo – _decía Sailor Mars regañándolos mas _

Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon no sabían que decir, los regaños de Sailor Mars los dejo mudos

Deja los regaños para más tarde Sailor Mars – _decía Sailor Júpiter que había atacado al monstruo _

Sailor Júpiter tiene razón Sailor Mars, recuerda que cuando estás enamorado todo se te olvida – _decía Sailor Venus con romanticismo, haciendo que Tuxedo Mask y Sailor Moon se sonrojen_

Ahora lo importante es eliminar al monstruo – _decía Sailor Mercuri mientras estudiaba al enemigo_ – su cuerpo está hecho de lodo y el ataque que realizo Sailor Júpiter no sirvió de mucho

Entonces como la destruiremos – decía Sailor Venus

Con fuego – _decía Sailor Mercuri_ – es tu turno Sailor Mars

Déjenme todo en mis manos – _decía ella realizando su ataque_ – Saeta Llameante de Marte!

El ataque de Sailor Mars fue lanzado ocasionando que el monstruo fuera envuelto en un torbellino de fuego ocasionando que poco a poco su cuerpo hecho de agua y tierra se estaba secando rápidamente dejándola inmóvil

Ahora Sailor Moon – _decía Sailor Mars_

Ahora es mi turno – _decía Serena lanzando su ataque con su cetro_ – Por El Poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada

Eliminando al monstruo rápidamente y haciendo que el monstruo rápidamente se convirtiera de nuevo en la marioneta pequeña que fue antes y logrando que la gente recupere su estado normal

Lo logramos – _dijo feliz Sailor Venus_

Han destruido a mi marioneta, pero eso no se quedara así los destruiré por desafiarme – _decía la sombra muy molesta sin aparecer ante los demás_

Detén tu ataque Caronte ya habrá tiempo, recuerda cual es nuestro verdadero objetivo – _decía el líder, sin aparecer ante los demás_

Está bien – _dijo enojado_ – nos veremos

¿Quiénes son ellos? – _preguntaba Sailor Venus_

Cuando llegue no había nadie, el monstruo estaba solo, atacando a la gente

En otro lado

¿Por qué me detuviste?, los hubiera eliminado fácilmente – _decía Caronte molesta_

Y hubieras sido eliminado fácilmente – decía otra sombra apareciendo rápidamente

_ A que te refieres

_ Estuviste allí y no te diste cuenta

_ De que

_ De que esos seres se han manifestado

_ ¿Cómo?, yo no los sentí para nada

Esa presencia no era de ellos, provenía de otra persona, fue solo una presencia la que sentí similar a uno de ellos – _decía el líder quedándose pensativo_

Otra persona tiene el mismo poder que ellos – _decía Caronte_

_ Si, y es Sailor Moon

_ Entonces es a ella a quien buscamos

_ No, ella no es, ella solo es la conexión para encontrar a esos seres

_ Y el espejo Lunar

_ hay que ser pacientes, el espejo aparecerá a media noche

Dey tiene razón – _decía una de las sombras haciendo acto de presencia_

Hay que ser paciente, por suerte ellos no se han dado cuenta de cuál es nuestro verdadero objetivo y eso es bueno

El espejo será nuestro a media noche – _decía Dey desapareciendo en ese momento_

**EN EL PARQUE**

Se siente bien – _decía Serena estando en los brazos de Darién_

Yo también me siento muy bien – _respondió el abrazándola más fuerte_

_ Ojala esto dure para siempre

_ Durará ya lo veras

_ Espero que este nuevo enemigo, no nos dé muchos problemas

_ Preocupada

_ Un poco

_ No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, hemos estado en peores aprietos y hemos salido victoriosos, no te desanimes mi bella princesa

_ Gracias Darién, gracias por estar aquí a mi lado

_ Yo siempre estaré a tu lado, porque no sé cómo vivir sin ti

Yo tampoco, yo tampoco – _decía ella regalándole una bella sonrisa_

En ese momento Serena se percata de una pequeña presencia no era una presencia maligna, sino muy familiar, pero la ignoro ya que quería besar los labios de su amado Darién

Las horas se fueron volando para ellos ya que estuvieron un buen tiempo en el parque, hasta que Darién se dio cuenta de la hora

Vaya que tarde es – _mirando el reloj que se encontraba a un lado de las bancas_

_ Si lo es, que mala suerte

_ Si no llegamos ya, tu papá es capaz de llamar a la policía

_ No seas exagerado, Darién

Y Darién se la quedó mirando fijamente

Está bien, si lo creo capaz – _decía ella con una gotita en la cabeza_

_ Vámonos

Si – _decía ella feliz_

Ella al salir del parque sintió que algo la llamaba, pero lo ignoro

_ Sucede algo

_ No nada

Retirándose del lugar

La media noche llego y el espejo hizo su aparición

Ahora no dirás donde se encuentran esos sujetos – _decía Dey cogiendo el espejo, ahora nuestra venganza se hará realidad_


	5. EL ORÁCULO

CAPITULO Nº 5: EL ORÁCULO

Todo su alrededor estaba lleno de oscuridad y en medio de esa oscuridad 2 luces brillaban en todo su esplendor pero en un instante 5 sombras aparecieron de la nada rodeando aquellas luces y formando una esfera oscura que apagaba aquellas luces brillantes.

El despertó sudando y con la respiración agitada al ver tenido ese sueño y cuando esas sombras apagaron aquellas luces se sintió desesperado.

¿Que fue ese sueño? – _Se preguntaba el muchacho angustiado_ – acaso es una premonición o un… – _decía el muchacho dudando de lo que había soñado –_ he tenido este sueño como 2 veces, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que he perdido la habilidad de poder ver el futuro. Eso significa que algo malo y fuerte se acerca.

**EN LA UNIVERSIDAD**

El nuevo enemigo, una nueva batalla está por empezar, me pregunto este enemigo será igual o más fuerte que los anteriores - _pensaba Ami con preocupación_

¡Ami! _– llamaba Takato a una distraída Ami_

Eh!, que sucede Takato – _decía Ami volviendo a la realidad_

Te veo muy distraída – _decía Takato preocupado_

_ No es nada, no te preocupes

_ Acaso estas preocupada por el examen sorpresa que dio el maestro Manoko

_ No, claro que no

Es que comparándote con la de ayer – _decía Takato recordando_ – La chica que ayer estaba feliz porque una de tus amigas se va a casar

Lo sigo estando gracias Takato por preocuparte por mi eres un gran amigo – decía Ami cambiando su semblante más alegre

Takato Mazuri es un joven apuesto caballeroso pero algo reservado solo habla cuando le preguntan a excepción de Ami que el empieza la conversación. Cabellos rubios, ojos celestes brillantes y una encantadora sonrisa que hacen que las chicas suspiren, pero lo extraño que solo sonríe cuando ve a Ami

Ami ¿eres feliz? – _preguntaba Takato_

_ Claro porque me preguntas eso

_ Por nada, solo quería preguntártelo

Y tú lo eres – _decía Ami haciéndole la misma pregunta_

Claro que sí y lo seré más cuando todos mis objetivos se cumplan – _decía el joven con decisión _

_ Se ve que lo lograras cumplir todas tus metas

_ Gracias Ami

Chicos empecemos con las clases – decía el profesor al ingresar al salón

**EN LA FACULTAD DE GASTRONOMÍA**

Te quedo excelente – _decía Lita admirando como quedo decorado el platillo de Dimitri_

_ En un platillo lo importante es la presentación y el sabor

Claro que si – _decía Lita feliz_

Y tus postres Lita son deliciosos – _decía el acercándose a Lita_ - se ve que tengo una gran rival

Me consideras tu rival _– decía ella sonrojada por la cercanía de Dimitri_

Claro, en la cocina, pero también te considero una buena amiga – _decía el besando la mano de Lita_

Gracias Dimitri – _sonrojándose más_

_ A cocinar y prepara exquisitos manjares

_ Si

Ya cambiaste el poder del espejo lunar a energía negativa – _decía una de las sombras apareciendo en ese momento_

Claro, ahora obedecerá mis órdenes – _decía Dey con satisfacción_ – Ahora espejo de la oscuridad dime quienes son los portadores de las joyas de los dioses

En espejo aparece la imagen de un joven quien era Richard Urawa uno de los Ex 7 malignos

Encuentra a este sujeto él es el portador de una de las joyas de los dioses – _decía Dey_

**EN EL METRO DE TOKIO**

Aquí estoy, nunca pensé volver a esta ciudad, pero aquí estoy de vuelta, espero encontrar a Ami – _pensaba el muchacho_ – todo lo que visto en mis sueños me resulta una confusión algo me dice que si hablo con ella las cosas se aclararan.

En eso él tiene una premonición, él se encontraba caminando y una sombra lo capturaba por detrás.

Tengo que ver Ami – _decía el muchacho preocupado_

**EN CASA DE REI**

Valla esto si es un verdadero milagro, Ami no está aquí y que ella es muy puntual – _decía Reí al no ver a su amiga en la reunión_

Yo personalmente fui a verla a su facultad, pero me dijeron que había salido con su amigo Takato – _decía Mina pícaramente_

En eso el teléfono móvil de Reí sonó y era Ami

_ Hola

Hola Reí, llamaba para avisarles que llegare un poco tarde – _decía Ami, hablando fuerte por el ruido de los carros_

_ No te preocupes amiga, tú no te preocupes por nosotras, resolveremos nuestros problemas de matemáticas nosotras solas

Es verdad y disfruta tu paseo _– gritó Mina a todo pulmón_

Adiós – _dijo Ami sin hacer caso a lo que Mina le había gritado_

Adiós – _decía Reí terminando la conversación_ – Mina tu nunca cambias

Hay que ayudar a nuestra amiga – _decía Mina_ – y por cierto Serena no ha venido

Ella ahora debe estar ocupada arreglado lo de la pedida de mano – _decía Lita_

Si debe estar emocionada – _decía mina imaginándose el momento_

Seguramente Darién se siente igual que Serena

**EN EL HOSPITAL**

Otra vez me perdí – _decía Serena al saber en dónde se encontraba _– debí haber preguntado donde se encuentra el doctor Darién

Sin querer ella llega a la sala de maternidad

¿Qué bellos bebes? – _decía ella feliz y emocionada al ver a los recién nacidos_

En eso ve a Darién saliendo de un cuarto acompañado de una enfermera después de atender a un bebe que estaba que había entrado de emergencia al hospital

Serena, paso algo – _decía Darién preocupado_

No, no pasa nada solo vine a contarte que los preparativos para mañana ya están listos – _decía ella feliz_ – no sabes mi mamá está emocionada

No sabes que gusto me da a saber que tu mamá no se opone a nuestro matrimonio – _decía el muchacho abrazándola_

En eso Darién se da cuenta que Serena fija su mirada en los bebes

_ Son hermosos ¿verdad?

Si, son bellos e inocentes – _mirando a Darién_ – así que doctor Chiba debe cuidarlos mucho y atenderlos muy bien

_ No se preocupe Señorita Tsukino los cuidare muy bien

En eso ambos se dirigen a la cafetería para conversar de la petición de mano

**EN LA CALLE**

Porque siento que me siguen, no puedo predecir nada es como si algo lo impidiera – _pensaba el muchacho_

En esa misma calle donde iba él se tropezó con Ami

¡Ami! – _sorprendido al no haber captado su presencia_

Richard – _decía Ami feliz_ - ¿cómo has estado?

_ Bien

_ Richard te presento a un buen amigo él es Takato Mazuri

_ Mucho gusto

Igualmente, Ami nos vemos mañana – _decía __Takato mirándolo con superioridad_

En un descuido de Ami, Takato le dio un beso en la mejilla que la dejo ruborizada

Y dime cuando volviste a Tokio _– preguntaba Ami_

Hoy y vine a contarte algo muy importante – _dio el muchacho muy serio_

De que se trata – _decía Ami preocupada _

En ese instante Richard tiene una premonición. Esta era de una sombra que rodeaba a Sailor Mecuri y la dejaba gravemente herida por haberlo salvarlo a él

_ Me voy

¿Qué sucede? – _Preguntaba Ami preocupada_ - estas pálido

Nada – _dijo enojado. Y se va_

¿Qué le sucede? – _Dijo ella extrañada por su comportamiento y triste_ – Mejor me voy

En el camino Richard se sentía mal por haberle hablado así a Ami, pero él sabía que algo o alguien lo estaba buscaba y no quería exponerla

Ya te encontré, Dame el tesoro de los dioses – _decía una de las sombras ya que no aparecía en frente de Richard_

De que me hablas yo no tengo nada de eso – _decía el muchacho sin entender lo que el quería_

Claro que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando, pero muy pronto lo sabrás – _decía el haciendo aparecer un títere_ - despierta mi dulce títere la bella esfinge – _decía él mientras que el mostro que tenía la apariencia de una figura egipcia tomo forma normal_ - arrebátale el tesoro de los dioses

Si Sr. _– decía esfinge_ – quédate quieto para poderte sacarte sin dolo el tesoro de los dioses

_ Ya les dije que no tengo nada de eso

Esfinge ataco a Richard pero el logro esquivar sus ataques en eso se tropieza y cae

Ahora déjame buscar en tu interior – _decía el monstruo acercándose a Richard_

¡Alto! – _dijo Sailor Mercuri apareciendo en el lugar de los hechos_

Sailor Mercuri, vete de aquí – _dijo el preocupado temiendo que su premonición se haga realidad_

Esfinge te dejo todo en tus manos y llévanos el tesoro al palacio – _decía la sombra retirándose en ese momento_

_ Si señor

Tesoro de los dioses – _se preguntaba así misma_ – acaso eso era lo que Richard quería hablar conmigo

En eso Esfinge junta sus manos para lanzar unos rayos a Sailor Mercuri y los esquiva, pero para sorpresa de ella el monstruo ya tenía un segundo ataque que la lastimo y el monstruo volvió para darle el golpe final pero Richard fue quien recibió el ataque

Richard estás bien – _decía Ami socorriendo a Richard_

Ami porque no te fuiste – _decía Richard débilmente_

_ esto es lo que querías evitar ¿verdad?

Richard no respondió, pero el monstruo aprovecho para atacar y Richard volvió a recibir el ataque por defender a Sailor Mercuri y esta vez Ami estaba furiosa lastimo a su amigo que la estaba defendiendo

Ahora sabrás quien soy – _decía Sailor Mercuri molesta_ – rapsodia acuática de mercurio

Esfinge contuvo el ataque con sus manos

No puede ser _– sorprendida_

En eso aparecen 6 diamantes en la mano del monstruo y los tira alrededor de Richard

_ muéstrame tu tesoro

Pero cuando el círculo de diamantes hizo su aparición nada salió del cuerpo de Richard

¿Qué sucede? – _se preguntaba el monstruo al no ver nada_

Pero qué es esto porque no aparece el tesoro de los dioses – _decía la sombra mirando desde lejos_

Por qué no es ningún portador de una joya de los dioses, sino es el mismo Oráculo que hemos estado buscando ahora lo entiendo todo – _decía Dey aclarando sus pensamientos_

Explícate el espejo lo señalo a el – _decía la sombra enojada_

Así es y es porque él es Oráculo y es la persona quien puede usar el espejo lunar para a hallar la joyas de los dioses _– decía Dey_

Eso quiere decir que el oráculo es el único que puede buscan y encontrar las joyas de los dioses – decía la sombra entendiendo las palabras que Dey decía

Así es, pero no te preocupes el estará a nuestro lado por su cuenta o obligándolo. Retírate Esfinge

Ella se retiró volviéndose otra vez un títere, Mientras tanto Ami socorría a Richard mientras llegaba el resto de sus amigas

**EN EL HOSPITAL DE TOKIO**

Darién ¿cómo esta Richard? –_ preguntaba Ami preocupada_

No te preocupes Ami él está fuera de peligro solo un poco golpeado pero nada grave – _decía Darién tranquilizando a su amiga_

No te preocupes Ami, veras que Richard estará mejor mañana –_ decía Lita _

Ya escuchaste a Darién él está bien – _decía también Reí_

_Gracias chicas, Darién puedo verlo

_ Si

Ami entro al cuarto de Richard para estar a su lado cuando despierte, pero Richard estaba soñando

¿Dónde estoy?, otra vez este lugar allí están esas luces pero que son esas 9 luces, pero si es el sistema solar y después esas sombras aparecieron cubrieron las luces solo había silencio y después de unos minutos se escucharon carcajadas. En eso el despertó

Nooooooooooo – _dijo Richard despertando bruscamente de su sueño_

Richard cálmate tuviste una pesadilla – _decía Ami tratando de tranquilizarlo_

_ No Ami, no es solo un sueño es una premonición

_ ¿Qué?

_ Si, puedes llamar a tus amigas necesito hablar con todas ustedes incluyendo al príncipe Endimión

_ Si

Ami llamo a las chicas. Darién no pudo quedarse en la reunión porque justo en ese instante llego un paciente grave y tuvo que ir atenderlo

Dinos Richard ¿qué nos quieres decirnos? – _preguntaba Ami_

No estoy muy seguro pero durante 3 días he tenido este sueño pero hoy ha variado – _decía Richard preocupado_

¿Qué quieres decir? – _preguntaba Rei_

Mi sueño empieza en lugar oscuro en eso aparecen 2 luces y después llegan 5 sombras envuelven a esas dos luces que poco a poco se van apagando y creo que esas dos luces representan la luz del mundo.

Las chicas quedaron preocupadas y ahora que nuevas aventuras les esperara

Además ellos mencionaron las joyas de los dioses – _decía Ami a sus amigas_

¿Qué? – _reacciono Luna sorprendida_

Acaso sabes de lo que está hablando Ami – _decía Mina mirando a Luna_

Si, las joyas de los dioses son 9 bellas joyas que los reyes de los planetas que conformaban el sistema solar le regalaron a la reina Serenity como alianza para la protección del universo – decía Luna recordando esas maravillosas joyas

Esos 9 tesoros fueron guardados en un lugar muy seguro, solo la reina conocía el lugar donde se encontraban – _decía Artemis_

_ Además esas joyas son fuente adicional para el poder de las Sailor Scout

_ ¿Qué?

Entonces hay que encontrar las joyas antes que caigan en manos del enemigo – _decía Mina_

Y por lo que sabemos están en los cuerpos de las personas – _decía Ami recordando lo que esfinge dijo_

No lo creo, acabó de tener una premonición – _decía Richard tocándose la cabeza_ - Vi un sitio lleno de agua y muy bello en el fondo allí había una luz color celeste muy brillante y después aparece una persona frente a la luz pero no puedo ver nada porque está rodeada de una luz blanca que dificulta ver su rostro

Eso quiere decir que las joyas están cerca – _decía Lita_ – pero Richard ¿quién será la persona que la luz cubre su rostro

No lo sé, pero lo sabremos cuando encontremos aquella joya – _decía Richard acostándose de nuevo en la cama_

Richard descansa mañana hablaremos mejor – _decía Ami cubriendo con una manta_

_ Claro

Las chicas se retiran dejando dormido a Richard dirigiéndose cada una su casa ya que mañana hablarían con más calma.

La mañana llego y las clases se fueron con rapidez las chicas sabían que más rápido terminaba todo podrían hablar de lo sucedido, pero hoy era un día muy importante para una de sus amigas

Mamá estoy muy nerviosa en especial por papá – _decía Serena caminando de un lado para otro_

Cálmate hija – decía mamá Ikuko abrazando a Serena – _ya verás que todo saldrá bien_

Si mamá – _decía ella sintiendo que los nervios se le iban_

¿Cómo me veo? – _preguntaba Kenji al bajar las escaleras_

_ Guapísimo papá

Y para que nos vestimos tan elegante – _decía Sammy sospechando que algo su hermanita tramaba_

_ Ya lo sabrás

En eso sonó el timbre y mamá Ikuko abrió

Hola Darién, pasa – _decía amablemente mamá Ikuko_

Hola mamá Ikuko _– respondía Darién nervioso_

¿Qué hace el aquí? – _preguntaba el señor enojado_

_ Cenara con nosotros

Además Señor quiero hablar con usted – _decía Darién serio olvidando su nerviosismo_

En eso Darién extiende su mano y Serena va a su lado

Señor Tsukino quiero pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio – _decía Darién serio_

Kenji Tsukino quedo mudo igual que Sammy

¿Qué? – _decía el señor sorprendido y enojado_

Papá yo amo mucho a Darién y he aceptado casarme con él – _decía Serena tratando de hacer entender a su padre_

Kenji no seas egoísta – _decía mamá Ikuko enojada con el_

_ Señor yo amo a su hija como no tiene idea yo nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño

Kenji Tsukino no dijo nada solo quedo viendo fijamente los ojos de aquel chico que hablaban con veracidad, aquel chico desde el primer momento que vio sintió que él le arrebataría a su pequeña niña, ese señor como él lo llamaba se llevara a su pequeña para hacerla feliz. Kenji Tsukino trago su orgullo y tuvo que aceptar

Gracias papá – _decía Serena muy feliz_

Pero si la haces llorar, te las veras conmigo – _decía el Señor muy enojado_

Darién sonrió y le dijo que protegería a Serena con su vida. Después de una larga charla cenaron y hablaron de los planes de boda y Sammy molestando a su hermana y le dijo a Darién que estaba loco por querer casarse con su hermana y la reacción de Serena no se hizo esperar. La boda se realizara el siguiente año

El Señor Tsukino acepto ya que tenía la ilusión de que su hija se olvide de Darién

Pero aun así Darién supero la prueba ya que estaba lleno de nervios para afrontar al papá de Serena, pero todo salió bien

Los días pasaron era el día de la cita de Mina y Jet ella estaba emocionada. Jet la fue a recoger a su casa en auto y se dirigieron a la inauguración de un nuevo acuario. Pero sin querer hoy Mina encontrara a alguien de su pasado

Lo siento – _decía Mina tropezando con una persona sin verle el rostro_

Yo también lo siento – _decía el hombre mirándola detenidamente_

_ ¡Armand!

_¡Mina!

¿Que haces aquí? – _decía los dos sin creer que se encontraban en el mismo lugar_

CONTINUARA...


	6. LA DECEPCION DE MINA

CAPITULO Nº6: LA DECEPCION DE MINA

¡Armand!, ¿qué haces tú aquí? – _decía Mina sorprendida al volver a ver a su viejo amigo y primer amor_

Mina entonces era verdad, estas viva – _decía el muy feliz al verla muy bien_

Lo conoces Mina – _decía Jet al ver que se habían olvidado de el_

_ Así es Jet, te presento a mi mejor amigo que tuve en Londres es el Armand Koll

_ Mucho gusto

Igualmente – _decía Armand saludándolo cordialmente_ – por lo que veo Mina estas ocupada así que me retiro podemos hablar mañana

_ Sí, claro

_ Entonces dame tu número de teléfono

Mina le dio su numero de celular a Armand

_ Entonces te llamare mañana y te diré el lugar de la reunión

Cuando Armand se fue, Jet se dio cuenta que Mina estaba triste así que decidieron ir a un pequeño restaurante que estaba incorporado en el acuario

_ Si quieres nos vamos

No te preocupes, estoy muy bien, Armand es un viejo amigo que no veo desde hace mucho y fue una sorpresa volverlo a ver – _decía ella mientras tomaba su vaso de jugo_

_ Me doy cuenta

Olvidemos de todo y volvamos a nuestro paseo en el acuario _– decía Mina volviendo a su normalidad_

Tienes razón la noche aún no termina – _decía Jet contagiado por la alegría que Mina desbordaba_

Ambos se dirigieron al acuario a ver al resto de peces que habían. En eso Mina observo que en unos de los acuarios había un objeto muy hermoso y brillante

Que será porque siento un gran poder que emana ese objeto – _pensó ella_

Que gran poder se siente en ese lugar se siente el poder de Hermes – _decía Jet al sentirse alimentado por ese gran poder_

Este lugar es bellísimo _– decía Mina admirada por la belleza del lugar_

Si claro – _decía el saliendo de sus pensamientos_

¿Qué tienes te siento distraído? – _decía Mina al ver a Jet muy distraído o lejano a este mundo_

_ Yo...

Cuando Jet estaba a punto de contestarle todas las personas del acuario fueron rodeadas y cubiertas por algas marinas

¿Qué sucede? – _decía Jet al ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo_

vámonos Jet – _decía Mina jalando a Jet y alejándolo de las algas_

Antes que Mina volviera a ver a Jet él se había convertido en una estatua de algas en ese instante Mina vio a un monstruo que se sumergió en uno de los acuarios donde solo había conchas gigantes. Cuando en su mente volvieron las palabras de Richard, En un sitio lleno de agua en el fondo hay una esfera celeste brillante y una persona aparece frente a ella

Ese monstruo no puede ser esa persona – _decía ella preocupada_ - muy bien, por el poder del cristal del planeta venus transformación!

Lo siento mucho pero no lograras tu objetivo – _decía Mina preparándose para lanzar su ataque _– beso de amor y belleza de venus!

El ataque rompió el cristal del acuario haciendo que el monstruo se alejara más de su objetivo, en eso aparece una de las sombras

Frenzy destruye a esa Sailor Scout y tráeme la joya de Hermes – _decía la sombra sin hacer aparición ante Sailor Venus_

Otra vez esa voz extraña, pero es total mente diferente a las anteriores – _decía Sailor Venus recordando la voz anterior_

No lo permitiremos – _decían las Sailor Scout_

¡Chicas! – _decía Sailor venus feliz al ver a sus amigas_

Sailor Venus se reúne con sus amigas y en eso Sailor Moon se da cuenta que Sailor Mercuri estaba extraña

¿qué tienes Sailor Mercuri? – _preguntaba Sailor Moon al ver a su amiga distraída _

Siento como si alguien me llamara _– decía Sailor Mercuri mirando directamente el lugar donde era llamada_

En eso la concha empieza brillar y aparece brillando en todo su esplendor la esfera de celeste y Sailor Mercuri fue transportada a su lado haciendo que en su frente apareciera el símbolo de Mercurio

Es lo que dijo Richard – _decía Sailor Venus sorprendida_

_ Frenzy trae la esfera acuática de Hermes

Cuando el monstruo fue por la esfera Sailor Mercuri y la esfera brillaron en ese momento y ella obtuvo una nueva transformación

¿qué rayos paso? – _decía la sombra muy molesta_

Cuando el campo de luz desapareció Sailor Mercuri estaba vestida con una vestimenta igual a la de Eternal Sailor Moon, lo único diferente es que Sailor Mercuri no tenía alas, su falda estaba combina de 3 colores primera capa celeste, seguido de azul y por ultimo blanco, un listón delgado color azul en su pecho tenía un listón celeste que tenía una estrella con el símbolo de Mercurio y en su frente el símbolo de su planeta.

Frenzy atácala y quítale la esfera – _decía la sombra_

El monstruo se acercó a ella y Sailor Eternal Mercuri uso un nuevo ataque

Esfera de luz acuática de Mercurio _– decía Sailor Eternal Mercuri usando la esfera como fuente de ataque que formaba a su alrededor un remolino de agua con pequeños cristales_

Ese ataque fue muy poderoso que destruyó al monstruo, pero Sailor Mercuri volvió a su transformación normal ya que el gasto de energía la dejo débil ya que no estaba acostumbrada a tener tanto poder

Es mía – _decía la sombra envolviendo la esfera con su energía oscura y desapareciendo_

Se lleva la joya – _decía Sailor Mars_

Pero antes que ellas pudieran hacer algo todo estaba volviendo como antes

Chicas tenemos que irnos todos están volviendo a la normalidad _– decía Sailor Júpiter mientras llevaba en sus brazos a Sailor Mercuri_

Oh no! Jet – _decía Sailor Venus, recordando que su amigo debe estar buscándola_

Mina se dirigió al lugar donde Jet estaba convertido en estatua de alga

¿Mina donde estás? _– preguntaba Jet al no verla cerca de el_

Aquí estoy te estuve buscando, Jet – _decía Mina tratando de disimular su escape_

Vámonos, Mina aún nos falta por conocer este lugar – _decía Jet tomando la mano de mina_

Si – _decía feliz Mina_

_ Que noche tan rara, no lo crees así Mina

Porque dices eso – _decía ella preocupada, pensando que Jet podía descubrir algo_

_ Primero un viejo amigo tuyo aparece y en medio de nuestra cita pierdo el conocimiento, no te parece eso raro

Si así lo creo – _decía Mina suspirando de alivio_

En otro lado Richard estaba en su departamento descansando cuando…

¿Quién está allí? – _decía Richard sintiendo una presencia oscura_

Hola, oráculo – _decía Dey haciendo su aparición ante Richard_

Eres tu Dey – _decía Richard sin sorprenderse de quien se trataba_ - hijo de la reina Beryl – _decía Richard muy serio_

Ya veo tú ya lo sabias – _decía Dey reconociendo las habilidades de Richard_ – muy bien entonces debes saber por qué estoy aquí

Si, y mi respuesta es no – _decía el mirándolo fijamente_

Estas seguro oráculo, estas seguro de la decisión que has tomado – _decía Dey acercándose más a Richard para intimidarlo_ – en realidad quieres negarte

Si – decía Richard decidido

Entonces mira esto – decía Dey mostrándole una imagen de sus padres y después una de Ami - qué opinas ahora que dices…la chica es muy bonita que pasaría…

No lo hare, no voy a sacrificar al mundo por salvar solo a 2 personas, ni siquiera por ella – _decía Richard sabiendo que Ami prefiera salvara a los demás antes que ella misma_

_ Muy bien acepto tu decisión pero tengo esperanza de que cambies de opinión, mi querido Oráculo

_ A que te refieres con eso

_ Sabes oráculo, yo también puedo ver el futuro

_ Y si puedes ver el futuro entonces porque estás aquí buscándome

_ Porque solo no puedo encontrar lo que busco…

En eso suena el teléfono de Richard y era Ami

Nos vemos – _decía Dey desapareciendo rápidamente_

En eso Dey se fue dejando a Richard completamente confundido

Una nueva mañana llego Mina asistió a sus clases de actuación y canto, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Armand afuera esperándola

Hola Armand – _decía ella aun sorprendida al ver a su amigo_

_ Hola Mina, tenemos que hablar, tenemos muchas cosas que contarnos

_ Como supiste que yo estudio aquí

_ Tu amiga Serena me dio tus datos

¿Conoces a Serena? – _sorprendida_

_ En realidad conozco a Darién su novio

¿Conoces a Darién? – _sorprendida - _¿de dónde?

Lo conocí en , en la universidad, me fascino mucho su tesis y quise saber más a fondo sobre ella – _decía Armand recordando el día que conoció a Darién_

_ Ya veo

Armand se dirigieron a un parque cerca de la academia donde podían conversar con toda tranquilidad

y como esta Catherine porque no vino contigo – _decía Mina preguntando por su vieja amiga_

_ Ella está bien, está de viaje con su esposo

¿Qué?, ¿cómo? – _Decía Mina sin creer lo que estaba oyendo_ - yo pensé que tú y ella...

No Mina ella y yo ahora somos buenos amigos – _decía Armand mirando seriamente a Mina_

Mina no pudo decir nada esa conversación aun rondaba su cabeza Armand y Catherine eran solo amigos y ella siempre pensó que sus amigos estaban juntos y felices

Catherine, Armand me decepciona saber que no están juntos, como yo los imaginaba, me entristece mucho saber que todo no se realizó como esperaban

CONTINUARA...


End file.
